


The Perfect Moment

by minjkv



Category: Viktuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuri - Fandom, victuuri - Fandom, vikturi - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I suck at writing, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjkv/pseuds/minjkv
Summary: They walked around Yuuri's small town with chocolate ice cream cones. Victor was going on and on telling stories about what happened after some of the events he won while skating. Yuuri was nodding along not really paying attention. It seems like he was always thinking about why Victor quit skating to come all the way to Japan and coach Yuuri. He could never think of a reason why, he's Yuuri, while Victor is the Victor Nikiforov. The one that everyone talks about. The one that has won five Grand Prix in a row. The incredibly attractive Russian man who can cure cancer with a smile. And Yuuri is just, well, Yuuri. He doesn't think that he's very attractive or well-known. He doesn't even know why Minami looks up to him so much. He's just boring and normal Yuuri.
 But that's not what Victor thinks. No, not even close. Victor thinks that Yuuri is the best thing that has ever happened to him. Victor always watched Yuuri's performances, whether it was live, or on a livestream. He always thought that Yuuri looked like a prince while skating.





	

_"Yuuri!"_

Victor throws his mouse near Yuuri. Yuuri gets up to pick it up, laughing. "I'm sorry, Victor, that's how you play the game." He covers his mouth with his hand. Yuuri has a habit of covering his mouth while laughing. It's one thing that Victor has noticed about him. He's always wondered why he wants to hide a beautiful smile like his. "It's not fair!"

Yuuri hands victor his mouse and sits down. He sticks his tongue out at Victor, making fun of him for losing. They were playing Overwatch, Victor as Zarya (of course),and Yuuri as Hanzo. Believe it or not, Yuuri is actually incredibly good at video games. Victor was on the other team, and considering this was his first time playing, he did great. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't ruined it for his team. Yuuri saw Victor's character running to the objective, and shot him in the head, killing him in one shot. This happened multiple times because Yuuri was good at aiming.

"Maybe you should play another character," Yuuri said, "everyone's better on one character than another." Victor was offended. "And leave 'Mother Russia'? " Yuuri laughed and playfully hit Victors arm. Victor glared over at him, jokingly, then shot one of his famous smiles. He stared at Yuuri with such a loving look. "Another round," Victor asked. Yuri nodded, looking towards his laptop. "I'm warning you advanced, I'm a really good Sombra." 

 

 This went on for a couple hours, Yuuri winning most matches. Victor is a surprisingly good McCree, which makes Yuuri jealous. He has always wanted to be good at McCree because of his Ultimate Ability. Victor's team won the last round they were going to play for the night, causing Victor to stand up and shout, "CELEBRATORY ICE CREAM!" Yuuri sighed and nodded with a smile. "Alright, but you're paying."

 

* * *

 

They walked around Yuuri's small town with chocolate ice cream cones. Victor was going on and on telling stories about what happened after some of the events he won while skating. Yuuri was nodding along not really paying attention. It seems like he was always thinking about why Victor quit skating to come all the way to Japan and coach Yuuri. He could never think of a reason why, he's Yuuri, while Victor is _the Victor Nikiforov._ The one that everyone talks about. The one that has won five Grand Prix in a row. The incredibly attractive Russian man who can cure cancer with a smile. And Yuuri is just, well, Yuuri. He doesn't think that he's very attractive or well-known. He doesn't even know why Minami looks up to him so much. He's just boring and normal Yuuri.

 But that's not what Victor thinks. No, not even close. Victor thinks that Yuuri is the best thing that has ever happened to him. Victor always watched Yuuri's performances, whether it was live, or on a livestream. He always thought that Yuuri looked like a prince while skating. One of the reasons why Victor asked Yuuri if he wanted an autograph was just so he could meet him. But when Yuuri turned and ran away, Victor's heart broke a little. He thought Yuuri didn't like him. Yes, at the time, he was selfish as all get out, and wouldn't think twice about doing something that he wanted, but Victor was sad that someone didn't like him.

Or so he thought.

When Victor saw Yuuri skating to his routine, he couldn't control his excitement. He was so happy, he went out and bought a cake saying, 'Congratulations!' He couldn't think properly for a while, and all he could do was smile. That was until he had this brilliant idea. He's going to be Yuuri's skating coach.

Victor was also very serious about this. He watched the video multiple times, and caught many errors that Yuuri needed to fix about his skating. He got so caught up about being a coach that he forgot to ask Yuuri beforehand. In fact, he didn't remember about this until he was right in front of Yuuri's family's bathhouse inn. Many things happened after that, and here they are now, both secretly in love with the other.

Yuuri's ice cream was melting, so he went to lick it. Victor decided to be evil, and knock the ice cream onto Yuuri's nose. "Victor!" Yuuri stood there, shocked for a second while Victor was laughing. "I can't believe you! Now my nose will be sticky until we get back home!" Of course he wasn't complaining. He was laughing. Yuuri was laughing so much that his face was beet red. It could also be from the cold, but Victor isn't thinking about that. Yuuri also isn't covering his face while laughing, which makes Victor smile. _I could never get over this sight_ , Victor thought to himself.

He chained his and Yuuri’s arms together, walking forward quickly. “Well, we better hurry then!”

Victor brought Yuuri into the kitchen in Yuuri’s house. The place was closed for a couple of days because they were redoing some of the rooms, so they were the only ones there at the moment. Victor made Yuuri stand still, while he went and wet a rag. He walked over towards Yuuri, and gently placed the rag on his face. Softly wiping the ice cream off Yuuri’s nose, Victor smiled while Yuuri turned a deep red color. Victor set aside the rag, and stared deeply into Yuuri’s dark marble-like eyes. They stared for a few seconds, and then Victor started leaning in.

Yuuri caught on, and rose his head up to reach Victor’s, their lips hovering over one another. Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, and initiated the kiss, surprised that Yuuri didn’t stop him. The smell of chocolate still lingered on Yuuri’s nose, but Victor didn’t mind. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was the best feeling Victor has ever had. He was surprised that Yuuri didn’t hear his heartbeat.

Victor pulled back, both him and Yuuri blushing. _“I love you,”_ Victor whispered.

Yuuri put his arms around Victor’s neck, kissing him a second time. He loved the feeling of Victors soft lips on his, and never wanted to let go. Yuuri broke the kiss to see a shocked Victor, his beautiful teal eyes staring down at him.

_“I love you too.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The triplets were all watching them secretly behind the table though, and of course they had their camera's out.  
> "VICTOR," was what was heard the next morning. That, and the triplets getting grounded.


End file.
